


Stuffed Animals (or, the story of how Yaz discovered that Thirteen is a Little)

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Series: AgeRe Stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Yasmin Khan, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, OOC, Short, Stimming, Stuffed Toys, The Thirteenth Doctor Likes Stuffed Animals, Thirteenth Doctor Is A Little, agere, and a fucking lot of it, but it only comes up really briefly, doctor who - Freeform, i feel bad for her now, littlespace, self-projection, stuffed animals, what can i say, writing is hard, yaz didn’t mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: I mean... the tags explain. And the title.I write way too many AgeRe fics, don’t I?Do I? Yes. Do I care? No.AAAANYWAY, read this! It’s cool!
Series: AgeRe Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956607
Kudos: 6





	Stuffed Animals (or, the story of how Yaz discovered that Thirteen is a Little)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely took a different turn than I expected.  
> I’m self-projecting here, I’m a full-blown teen who carries stuffies EVERYWHERE, even when I’m not in Littlespace.  
> If you relate, please comment. Also, please comment even if you don’t. I like comments.

“Doctor?” She looked up from the console.

”Yes?” Yasmin was giving her a disapproving glare.

”You left all your stuff all over the kitchen! What were you  ** doing ** ?”

”I was... erm...”

Yaz’s glare intensified.

”I... admit the TARDIS kitchen might not’ve been the best place to clean out my pockets.”

”You. Me. Kitchen. Now.”

* * *

The TARDIS kitchen looked like someone had bought out every single item at Goodwill and dumped it there. That is if Goodwills had things like moldy alien desserts and bizarre gadgets. There were stim toys, newspapers, an oddly long scarf, a few lamps, produce stickers, and, overwhelmingly so, stuffed animals. There were tigers and lions, frogs and cats, mermaids and unicorns, and animals Yaz certainly didn’t recognize. Some were no bigger than Yaz’s thumb, while some were nearly as tall as the Doctor. They were everywhere, in every imaginable size, shape, and color. 

“It’s worse than when I first saw it! Doctor-“

Yaz stopped abruptly. The Doctor was... turning over stuffed frogs?

”Um, Doctor?”

“Yaz! Didn’t you know it’s bad for frogs to be on their backs?” The Doctor paused for a second to say this, then went back to vigorously flipping the frogs. “Don’t worry, Charles, there you go...”

Yaz was having a hard day. First, she had visited home for a bit, where everyone was arguing too much for her to even get a word in. Next, she’d gone to the park to clear her mind, only to be harassed by a bunch of sexist young high school boys. And now... this? It was too much. She couldn’t hold back her anger anymore.

”Doctor! First, you make a mess all over the kitchen, then when I try to get you to clean it up, you start  _ flipping over frogs _ ?!? And why do you even have so many stuffed animals anyway? You’re acting like a  ** little kid ** !” 

Instantly Yaz regretted what she said, but when she looked up at the Doctor, she could tell it had a worse impact than she thought. 

The Doctor was curled into a tight ball on the floor, her frogs abandoned. Her chest shook like she was sobbing.

”Doctor?” The Doctor looked up, still in a ball. Her eyes were wide with... fear. Genuine, horrible fear. Yaz had never seen the Doctor’s eyes like that, even when they were on some of their worst adventures.

“Doctor?” She repeated, softer this time. The Doctor looked up. She looked less frightened now. “Doctor, what’s wrong? I’m sorry I yelled at you, I didn’t mean to, I’ve just been having a really shitty da-“

”It’s fine, Yaz.” The Doctor attempted a smile.

“No, no it isn’t! What did I do?” Yaz really just wanted to help the doctor.

“Well, let’s see. Have you ever heard of age regression?” 

Yaz shook her head. 

“Really? Okay, well, let’s see. Age regression is a thing that happens when people never really had a chance to be a kid. Maybe something happened and they were forced to ‘grow up’ too quickly. Other people do age regression because it’s fun, or for some other issue. Anyway, age regression is when your mind slips into a sort of ‘littlespace’, like your brain is being replaced with a kid version of yourself. It’s involuntary for some, but some people can control it. When you’re in littlespace, you think like a kid. I mean, your brain thinks you ARE a kid.”

Yaz winced, all the pieces snapping together in her brain. “So, lemme guess. When I snapped at you, I said you act like a little kid. And that’s probably a trigger, right?”

The Doctor nodded. “But it’s okay, Yaz. Now you know not to make that mistake.”

Yaz smiled. This whole thing might feel a ‘little’ weird to her, but she would get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there goodwill in England? No, I checked and there isn’t. But that’s not gonna stop me.  
> Sorry about Yaz being so OOC.  
> Also, did you like this? If so, please kudos, comment, and check out my other stuff! (My other stuff is usually better than this, I promise.)  
> Oh, and the frogs on their backs thing? Just something my dad told me. Literally NO IDEA if it’s true.
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO DID YOU GET MY PUN AT THE END?


End file.
